Dangerously In Love
by AvidReaderxoxo
Summary: I am Elena Swan, the younger sister to the infamous Bella Swan. I live in her shadow when it comes to ever aspect of my life. I thought I found someone who didn't see me in that shadow, but I was wrong. Now I am heart broken after giving all of me to the love of my life, only for him to not care to have. Jacob Black is in love with Bella. I am just there when he can't have her.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Twilight. I just own my OC and my thoughts.**

There are so many thoughts running through my head right now. I don't know if I can do this. Do this thing called being me. Where did my breaking point of being me come from? When I decided to give myself, all of me, to a guy. Not just any guy though, the love of my life. Age old tale with nothing original to it really. Girl meets guy, girl falls in love with guy, loves guy unconditionally (literally), guy keeps hurtful secrets, girl gains doubts, guy acts so real and serious with girl, girl confirms doubt, guy breaks girl's heart. Whose fault is it? The girl, me in this case, because she knew but gave everything away anyway.

I want to scream and cry, I want to lay around and feel numb, and most of all I want to not need you. Even still with all this hurt, anger, and pain I know I shouldn't even feel this way. There was no definition to our relationship. After very intimate moments when you were about to leave, the word "friend" was always used from your lips. I let myself feel too much and do too much when I know right from wrong, and have seen other girls and their relationships. Well, at least those girls had their guy, they had a declared boyfriend. I was, and still am, nothing but a dirty little secret. No. not the other woman. Honestly I may have since I was never anything to be outright public. Finding out that sick feeling in your hurt, that forced yourself to right off as paranoia, is true is the worst thing for a heart. A heart that you handed over to someone you thought could be what you needed.

All the memories are just piling up and running on repeat in my mind. I can't stop it. I don't know how, or maybe I don't want to know how. They are memories of us that I love because I felt loved, so loved by you. My heart is physically hurting right now, it needs to feel you still in there. All it is feeling now is the burning absence of where you used to be in my heart, but it isn't because I removed you. No, you did that yourself in a way, and I mean in a way since you never really let me have you. I realize now, after it is too late, that I never had you due to you fooling me into thinking I did. Maybe, or the truth of it all, is I fooled myself into thinking that not you.

Never being enough is something that I have learned to be with, yet here I was thinking that you are the exception. I was wrong, and I knew it the moment you laid eyes on her. She is prettier than me and draws people into her, which is something I can't really do. You, like others got caught up in her and can't let her go, because you don't want to. There is no way you can deny all this since sadly facts are facts. I love you too much. Fact. I ignored myself for you. Fact. I still want you to be with me exclusively. Fact. I am hurting beyond repair. Fact. You don't feel the same feelings I feel towards you, for me. Fact, because I looked behind what I wanted to see and saw all of the pieces to my heart behind you.

You, Jacob Black, will always be the love of my life. She, Bella Swan, is the love of your life. I am Elena Swan, also to be known as the wrong Swan.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: The Cover Image is Elena Swan. She is 15yrs old, but will be 16 soon. Jake is going to be closer to the change in my story. I figured if the Cullen's have been there for a while he should feel the threat. He is rightful Alpha. Jake is 16yrs old almost 17. Bella is 17yrs close to 18.**

Let me go back to what made me reach my breaking point. It should have been a joyous thing really, but I never looked forward to the event then. I definitely wish now that event never happened.

Any normal person would be excited about their older sister coming to live with them, but I'm not normal. Plus it's been 3 years since I've seen her last, I'm 15 years old now, I've managed without her this long. My sister Bella has always been the favorite of our parents, even though she treats our dad like he's a stranger. When mom left, when I was 5 and Bella 7, she only took Bella. I would like to think that it doesn't bother me but it does. What kind of mother cares for one kid and not the other? I believe I got the better parent though, since mom is super flighty where dad is stable. Bella was allowed to come visit Forks all summer every year for the first 2 years after they left, then it turned into every other Christmas, and then finally when I was 12 years old she told dad and me that she wasn't coming anymore. Dad was devastated when he got this call, but he always tried to save face in front of me. He is where I get my calm front from, well actually I favor the Swan's more than Higginbotham's period.

The Swan women are petite, yet curvy women with dark, dainty features, and full lips. The only thing I got from my mother was her light blue-green eyes. Even with all these similarities people still often say Bella favors dad more, even though to me she looks just like mom. Bella, from the pictures we got 6 months ago, has more of an average height, thin build and features, and doe eyes. The only thing she got from dad was her chocolate brown eyes, well now his hair color too. Apparently Bella dyed her hair to match her eyes last year, because naturally it is a honey color like our mother's

"Hey Elena!" dad yelled up the stars to me, which brought me out of my brooding.

"Yeah?" I yelled back to him. I already knew what he was going to tell me, but I listened anyway.

"I'm going to go pick up Bella from the airport. Can you make sure her room is clean and organized? I want to make her feel comfortable and more at home." The excitement and nervousness was just seeping through his voice so bad that I could tell from upstairs.

"I got it. Oh and dad, calm down! It's just your daughter nothing to get too worked up about. You are chief of police, which means you can handle anything coming to you." I hoped the words of encouragement would relax him.

"Thanks sweetheart. Don't know what I would do without you." He said with a chuckle. I heard the door slam closed not too long after the words left his mouth.

I got out of my bed and went across the hall to Bella's new room. Her new room is my old room actually. Her and mom pressured dad for two weeks straight about Bella needing the bigger room since she has so much stuff and needs space. I think it is total bullshit, but whatever. I didn't want to cause more problems for dad, so I just moved my stuff with no extra lip. Besides I had my personal moving man help me out, which so happens to be Jacob Black.

Jake and I have a very interesting relationship to say the least. We have known each other since birth with him only being 8 months older than me. Over the years we kept growing closer, and now we are on a different level of closer. Jake and I flirt a lot with soft touches, suggestive talk, lingering hugs, and just recently a small kiss on the lips. Just thinking of all this makes me blush. Jake is the greatest guy that I have ever met, he is like my sun in this cloudy world. Besides it also helps that he is extremely attractive. He has almost midnight black eyes to math his inky hair, he is tall at 6ft, and here lately he is getting really buff.

I heard the doorbell ring and noticed I was still in Bella's room. Looking at the time I noticed it was too early for it to be dad, and plus he has a key. I walked down the steps and opened the door to a tall, tan, and Native American boy that I immediately jumped on.

"Jake!" I screamed into his ear, making him laugh.

"Lena" He shouted right into my ear. He moved his hands to the back of thighs and hoisted me up higher on his body so I could wrap my legs around him.

"Are you getting taller?" I asked him pulling my face away from his neck.

"Honestly I think I am." He told me while walking us toward the couch in the living room, with me still attached to him.

"I need to start drinking the Quileute juice then." I exclaimed referring to his tribe and my 5ft 2inches height. He just laughed at me in return.

"I love how little you are. I can do want I want with you this way." He said with a smirk causing my heart to race and my body flush. I all of a sudden became hyperaware of the fact that I was straddling his lap in only yoga shorts and a tight tank top.

"Whatever Jake." I responded moving from his lap to sitting on the couch cushion with him. Felt his eyes burning on me at every move I made to get off him.

"So what are we dong today?" Jake asked me putting his arm around me that naturally made me lean into his firm side. I fit perfectly right here.

I blew air out my mouth which caused my hair to move a bit. "Well we can't do much since Bella is coming today. In about 30 minutes."

"Do you have to say her name that way? She can't be that bad Lena." Jacob has been trying to get me to warm up to the idea of her coming back to live here since I found out about it. I knew he felt so strongly about it since he hasn't seen his twin older sisters in years.

"Maybe I would if I didn't have to hear my mom and dad talk about her like she is saint. They both told me I should be so much more like her. Seriously dad hasn't seen her in a few ears, and mom hasn't seen me in 10 years!" I could feel myself getting worked up on the inside. My mom never calls me unless it's my birthday, but lately she calls almost every day about how she is going to miss Bella so much and gushing about her. Could she be anymore hurtful?

"Hey Lena. It's going to be okay you have me." Jake said softly to me, using his hand to turn my face to face his. I gave him a soft smile in return. I really love him.

**Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Since Jake is getting close to his change his attraction towards Elena gets heightened. He has feelings for her naturally, but with his wolf approaching it is messing with his normal oblivious state of mind.**

_Jake P.O.V._

Elena Swan. Her name brings a lot of emotions to me that I'm not sure what to do with. I know for a fact I am attracted to her like crazy. I don't know how any guy wouldn't be. I care deeply for her as well but I don't want to mess up our friendship right now. Okay well I did kind of push the friendship thing aside last week when we were hanging out and playing around at my house. We were wrestling then next thing I know I'm looking into her blue-green eyes then I kiss her. Her lips felt amazing and made me want to feel more of her. I don't know how to address that kiss we shared. I wanted to do it, I have for a while really, and I want to again. Elena just makes me so confused, like what if I fuck all of this up with her? I feel like there is something coming that will change everything for us. I'm changing almost every day it seems. I get taller, irritated, and my hormones are through the roof (frustrated to horny). I sound like a girl PMSing! Anyway the guys, Embry and Quil, don't know what to tell me about my "girly feelings". The only thing they can seem to tell me is that I should definitely "hit that" before some other guy does, to maybe pull a "Paul move". Hearing that pissed me off and I had to go for a run to keep from ripping their heads off. Elena is too important to me to do something like that.

Sitting here in the living room with Elena tucked into the side of me felt so right and comfortable. Earlier I let those emotions run me when she answered the door in barely any clothes, but I reeled that back in. Elena isn't ready for that yet. She has been freaking out about Bella moving back for a while now and it's seriously messing with her esteem. Elena would deny it until she is blue in the face if you told her this though. Ever since her mom left her behind when she was 5 years old she has been second guessing herself in everything she does in life. I constantly tell her that I'm here for her, which helps, but sometimes she gets nervous about that. I think she has serious abandonment issues that I can't fix. Elena called me late one night crying about this whole situation asking if I think Charlie will choose Bella over her too. I hope and pray he doesn't because I think she just may lose it. The next day after the phone call she made me promise to never bring it up again. She hates being looked at as vulnerable, even though she is.

I personally think that it could be nice to have Bella around so her and Elena can become close. I would give anything to have my sisters to come back home, but ever since the accident they want nothing to do with this place. While I think Bella could do some good being here, I worry that she may make things worse. Elena needs real people with genuine emotions, because she doesn't trust easy. Things already started off tense between them on this move when Elena had to give up her room, but I hope she lets that go. This event is just too complex if I think about it too much, and I think about it WAY too much. My dad told me he only ever worried like I am now is when it came to me, my sisters, and my mom. He made me freeze up instantly with that statement.

I looked down at the side of Elena's face as she watched T.V. and felt all of my worrying dim down a bit. She looks so content right now and I like her that way. I put my hand down from the back of the couch and ran it threw her hair and saw a smile tug at the corner of her lips. I know I need to be here for Elena but I think I should be here for Bella as well. Bella is moving to a place she hasn't lived in for 10 years, so it's going to be hard for her too. I think I can balance those two things without life going haywire.

**Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All I own is Elena Swan and nothing else. I wish I owned Jacob Black though, that would be fun :)**

Elena P.O.V.

I swear I can feel every second tick by as I wait for my dad and Bella to get here. My focus has been shot to hell and all I can do is overthink what is going to happen. Jake has been trying to distract me, but after the first five minutes of him being here he just gave up and let me do what usually calms me. So, here I am a snap away from losing my sanity with only Jake's silky hair keeping me on track. His long hair has gotten me through many stressful times by just running my fingers through it, giving me a hold onto something insignificant yet important. I shifted my eyes down to settle on the top of his head where I stilled my hands. Earlier he sat on the floor in front of me in between my legs, with his hands resting on my calves as he watched ESPN. I could feel him gently rubbing my leg since I stopped my ministrations on his hair, which means he wanted me to continue. I took a deep breath to maybe calm myself, or something, and continued what I was doing, Just as I was about to twirl a lock of Jake's hair he reached his hand up to settle on my knee.

"I think they are here Lena." He told me. I'm pretty sure my heart just fell to stomach. This is too weird for my liking. I can't do it.

"What?" Being the word that decided to fall out of my mouth. In all honesty it was a valid question since I didn't hear the cruiser pull up. Apparently I thought too soon, because I just heard it pull up and stop.

"They are definitely here now. Come on lets go outside." Jake said getting up from his spot on the floor. I wiped my suddenly sweaty palms on the side of my shorts and stood up.

Jake was already out the door once I reached it, and being his usual happy self. She turned and I saw her, after all those years I finally saw her. Bella Swan, my sister, is definitely a pretty girl with these big brown eyes and tiny frame. Looking at her from the door froze me, because seeing the three of them in front of me doing just fine made me feel like I didn't belong. I just know that if I go out there it going to get awkward and I may say the wrong thing, two of them know I'm not all that warm and fuzzy about her being here. I backed out of the doorway and headed to the kitchen. I grabbed a glass from the cabinet and turned the faucet on cold. Everything feels so off now, not necessarily because Bella is here, but it did come with her timing. Maybe I'm overthinking as I usually do, but I really do feel like the third wheel. Jake is going to be sweet, too sweet, and make sure Bella is included in everything and comfortable. How do I know? I know because I know Jacob Black, and he has a big heart that cares for so many people. I love that about him, but I'm selfish enough to admit that he won't be _my_ Jake anymore.

"Hey" a voice said while touching my arm. It startled me and I dropped the glass I had been holding on the floor, shattering the pieces around me.

"I'm sorry Lena I didn't mean to scare you." Jake said to me while taking a step back trying not to step on the glass.

"It's fine Jake I got it." I told him while reaching down to pick up the larger pieces of glass.

"Wait a second!" he almost shouted, but it was too late I already started to pick up the pieces. I was used to doing that, picking up the pieces and moving forward.

"Ow!" I shouted and dropped the glass back on the floor. When I picked up the third piece its shard edge cut my finger, and to make it worse when I dropped the other two it cut across my palm.

"Are you okay? This is why I told you to wait! I didn't want you to hurt yourself." Jake exclaimed all worried, and stepped over to me and grabbed my hands. He even crushed the glass in the way with his boots. Just when I opened my mouth to respond, Charlie did instead.

"What happened in here?" He asked us looking between Jake and I's hands and the glass on the floor. Again as I was going to answer him Bella walked over to stand next to dad. The words caught in my throat. Well she is prettier up close I see.

"She was trying to pick up the glass I accidently made her drop, and cut herself." Jake told him as I tried to lodge my voice out of my throat.

"Yeah," I said in agreement while taking my hands from Jake and lifting them up, "it was a little accident no big deal. Uh hi Bella." I turned around to the sink here the water was still running and thrust my hands under it like my life depended on it. Saying her name out loud was just weird to me.

"Hey." I heard her voice say in a kind of awkward tone. I guess I stiffened up at her response because Jake gave my arm a reassuring squeeze and moved my hands from the running water, and then wrapped a towel around them.

"I can clean up the glass while Elena shows Bella her new room." Jake said to my dad. I know he was trying to dispel an odd moment, but he just put me in the worst one.

"That's a good idea. Can you get her out of all the glass for me Jake? I don't want her to cut herself again." My dad said agreeing with Jake's shitty idea, well in my opinion.

"Got it." Jake answered him. He grabbed me around my waist and picked me up, then sat me down on the other side of him with my back facing my dad and Bella. I took the opportunity to glare at him. Want to know what his smartass did? Grinned and turned me around.

"She's all yours." He told them while putting his hand on my lower back and nudging me forward.

"Right. I'll show you your room Bella." I said while walking passed my dad and Bella toward the stairs. Once we got upstairs I opened the door to her lavender colored room.

"Thanks." Bella said to me. She then proceeded to place her bag on the bed and unpack it. Was that seriously it? No, how's it going, sorry I ditched you and dad, nothing?

"You aren't much for words are you?" I asked her as I leaned into the door frame, and pressed the towel into the palm of my hand.

"No, not really. I guess I'm like Charlie in that way." She answered me without turning around to look at me. Just focused on that damn bag.

"Dad. You mean dad, not Charlie. You might want to remember that in front of him." I tried to say it as nicely as possible, but a slight edge came with it. Bella froze for a second before turning around.

"I haven't called anybody dad in years, so it's going to be weird and maybe take some time." She told me rather bluntly.

"Oh really? I haven't called anybody mom in years, but when she decided to call me here recently that's what I called her." I said getting aggravated with her careless attitude about the situation. This house isn't some motel, or bed and breakfast where you can just stay with no reason for talk or explanation.

"Well clearly that is where we are different." Bella said while looking me over. I wanted to say we are nothing alike as you can see, but I didn't.

"What made you want to move back?" I said in a soft tone to lessen the tension. It was a question that has been plaguing my mind for the last few months, which nobody answered.

"It's complicated." She sighed out and then turned around towards her bag. I walked over to stand next to her and faced her side.

"Well make it uncomplicated. You chose to stop coming when I was 12 years old. What made you want to all of a sudden come back 4 years later?" I needed to know what changed because it is easy to see that she still doesn't want to be here.

"It's not about you. I chose to stop coming when I was 14 because it was easier for mom and I. She didn't have to keep packing me up for summers and holidays, she didn't have to worry, and she didn't have to pay for it. Besides I had friends back at home anyway." What she said was like a slap to my face and dad's as well.

"It was easy on dad too then right? Did you at least think about him, since it surely isn't about me? Dad worries about you just as mom does. He paid for almost all of your visits by the way did you know that? He paid for everything concerning this move you made too. I think your friends could have survived some time without you while you go see your dad." I was beyond pissed at this point. It's not all about her and mom it was about dad and me as well, but mainly dad. He would pull whatever money he had to pay for ticket up here, while still sending child support to mom every month.

"Charlie is fine. Mom paid for everything at home, so trips back to Forks wasn't that big of a deal." She said while moving to the other side of her bed.

"I guess child support doesn't exist in your world. You still didn't answer me though. Why did you come back now?" Bella wasn't going to get out of answering this question. Period.

"Mom wanted to go on the road with Phil, her fiancé, and I figured it would be easier for her to do that if she didn't have to worry about me going to school and things." Her answer was interesting that's for sure.

"Well what do you know, it was all to make things easier for mom. I think she has had enough of the easy going life. All her vacations, hobbies, and frivolous spending, that was all on her. At least this time dad was included in the outcome." I told her while looking her directly in the eye. We had a stare down for a minute that felt like forever.

"Stop acting as if you are better than me because I can already tell that you aren't. What kind of sister greets the other like this? You came looking to cause trouble for your own selfish needs. I tried to be cordial with you, but you wouldn't take it." She said to me in a condescending voice with a smirk on her face, as if stating she is the bigger person.

"I don't even know you to say, or act, as if I am better than you. Also you don't know me either to judge that is what I'm trying to do. Did it ever occur to you that maybe I'm just pissed off that my sister and mother decided to abandon me and my dad? Yes I said me, because it is about me too. What type of sister does that? Mother? I need answers, so that is what I came to get, the trouble came from your attitude. I can pass judgment just like you, so when you say cordial! Ha! What a load of bullshit. You tried to ignore and dismiss me with your one word and one liners, but that won't work on me. Then you blatantly disrespect our dad by calling him by his first name with a flimsy excuse to back you up. I don't think you want to go there with me Bella. Wow, I just realized you never once even said my name. Do you even know it?" I couldn't take her anymore as dark and light eyes clashed once again over my spill. Living together is definitely going to be a whirlwind.

**Review **


End file.
